The Reward of the Valar
by Gaia caecilia
Summary: *sequel to Daughter of the Sea* Aistanen is back in Valinor with all her family. Love is in the air and the Valar decide surprise everyone. *OneShot*


The Reward of the Valar.

Aistanen sat with her uncle and mother, talking animatedly to both them and the rest of their family. Since returning to Valinor with her uncle, she had got to know her maternal family as well as she had her paternal family on her first stay in Valinor.

Most of the family was slightly in awe of having a daughter of the Valar in their own bloodline and it took some time for a normal familial relationship to form because of that. After over a hundred years though, it had mostly worn off.

Thus, when her grandfather regained the look of awe on his face, Aista's firstt reaction was irritation. She then noticed the expression was aimed at a point near her left shoulder and turned round. Strolling across the grass, a few hundred metres away was Eönwë, the Maia her uncle tended to use as a messenger. When he reached them, he nodded at Thranduil, Oropher and a few other family members, and then bowed to Aista and her mother.

"Lady Meluiel and Princess Aistanen, I am sorry to interrupt your meeting but My Lord Manwë requests your presence in his hall, along with Prince Legolas." The august Maia, who had lead the War of Wrath shifted uncomfortably from foot to food as Aista stared at him with eyebrow raised. She always loved how she could make him so uncomfortable, his behaviour was so funny.

Meluiel, Aista's mother, took pity on the uncomfortable Maia and rose before chivvying up her daughter and nephew to follow. Aista missed the amusement of her family as Eönwë blushed when she brushed past him. The look Thranduil and his baby sister shared behind their back was one of high amusement.

XXX

As they entered the hall, Aista's eyebrow shot back up in surprise. Even she had only seen all fourteen Valar assembled once, sat in their semi-circle of imposing thrones like the twelve Olympians. That had been when her father had brought her before them to convince them that she was not going evil and had no chance of it. There was a far less ominous air to this meeting, but the memory alone was enough to make her cautious.

Each couple was sat side-by-side with Manwë and Varda in the middle. Beside Ulmö was an empty chair that was slightly short of a throne. Meluiel put on her 'dignified' pose and went to take up her place beside her husband. Though she was not a Valar, she was the wife of one. Aista always found it interesting that her father had the most power, but was the one who used it least.

At a signal from her father, Aista joined them, standing behind and slightly to the side of Ulmö, hand resting on the high side of his blue-flecked marble throne.

Today, unlike most of the time, the hall was well lit and blinds Aista hadn't even know were there had been raised, allowing light to stream in through the window to show the room as the light, airy creation it was.

Once everyone who had been called there was assembled (mostly standing in the middle of the floor, looking nervous), Manwë rose to address them.

"A time ago, the last manifestation of our fallen brother, Morgoth, formally Melkor, was destroyed. My brethren and I have discussed rewards for those who faithfully followed us and were so instrumental in the destruction of his minion, Sauron, who did poison the earth with his mere existence. This meeting has been called for those who are personally affected by the reward we give to be made aware. I now hand the floor to my brother, Mandos, who is instrumental in carrying out the reward." He waved dramatically towards his darker brother, a stern-faced lord with pale skin and dark auburn hair. Mandos' face flickered with amusement at Manwë's flair for dramatics before he schooled his features and stepped forward silently. Aista privately thought he had his own dramatic flair from the way he seemed to consciously live up to the image of the Lord of Death.

"The aforementioned reward is this. Several who were instrumental in the fall of Sauron have died, and many others who are equally deserving have also lost those they loved to the War. Thus, together we have decided to return from the dead several who would not normally be returned, including those who attained some measure of time within the Blessed Lands. Those lucky few are also to be granted the lives of the Elves and they are Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor; his wife, Arwen, the Daughter of Lord Elrond Peredhil, who was most faithful to us; the four Pereniath of the Fellowship of the Ring and their wives for we recognise that none of them would find joy in their new lives without their other halves; and the Dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin, for his equal part in the fall of Sauron." So far, the Master of Doom had been speaking softly, though his voice filled the room, but as he swung his arm out for his last pronouncement, it boomed dramatically as if he was pronouncing a doom as powerful as he had laid on the Noldor. "Here those lucky few are! Let it not be said the Valar do not reward the faithful."

On the step between the dais on which the Valar sat and the main floor of the hall, ten beams of light shot down and within each of the lights appeared people of wildly differing heights. Aista had almost forgotten how short Hobbits (the vast majority of the group) were. While the assembled Elves were generally being suitably awed, Aista was resisting the temptation to mention to her parents how much of a drama king she felt Uncle Mandos was being.

The lights surrounding the group disappeared and a beat passed before any movement happened. Aragorn was suddenly embraced by Arwen, who had appeared next to him, before she pulled him to down the step to her parents and brothers (who were conveniently at the front of the group). Slowly, the rest of the group began to move as well, though it seemed that Arwen was the only one really comfortable amongst the assemblage.

The Valar watched on with indulgent expressions, even Nienna didn't seem to be so wet to Aista. She looked at her father, who smiled and nodded at her before going to add her own greetings to the group.

XXX

At this new development, Elrond had decided to throw a celebration in his new realm, one that he had founded in a valley similar to that of Imladris. All the new residents of Valinor were made sure of the fact that they were welcome to reside there for as long as they wished.

Aista walked in on Cirdan's arm, a few steps behind her blood-parents, all four of them dressed in shades of blue, co-ordinating perfectly. Though all the Valar had been invited to the celebration, only Ulmö and Aulë had accepted the invitation, Ulmö because of his family and Aulë because of Gimli. Aista remembered Legolas telling her that when he had arrived the Crafting Valar and creator of the Dwarves had frequently monopolised the only of his own kind to reach Valinor. Apparently now having eternity hadn't changed his desire to keep Gimli to himself.

The party was much like those in Imladris, though it was hard to remember a time when Elrond had looked so delighted as he did that night.

Part way through the party, Aista noticed a Vanyarian maiden that had never come to Arda. The lady was much older than most unmarried elleth and when, several years prior, Aista had asked about her lack of spouse, she had simply stated that she'd never found an ellon she wanted to marry. About an hour later Aista grinned as she noticed Cirdan's eyes slip to the lady for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. She wondered how she hadn't spotted his interest before.

With a sudden burst of mischievous intent, she pulled her foster father into a dance. As that dance came to a close she claimed a desire to rest. Cirdan was about to also pull out but before he could speak Aista sweetly asked the elleth (who happened to be nearby – Aista hadn't deliberately moved near the elleth, honest) to take her place. Aista grinned and winked at them as she walked off.

A little while later, she leant against one of the railings in the garden, enjoying the view of one of the waterfalls that had been equally characteristic of Imladris and this new valley settlement. She smiled slightly as a familiar presence leant against the railings nearby. Aista turned her head to see Eönwë a couple of feet away, trying to look like it was a coincidence that he had chose to look at the same waterfall she was looking at. His slight blush gave him away.

"Eönwë," she greeted quietly. He turned, deep eyes examining her features in detail, before returning the greeting.

"Lady Aistanen." She laughed slightly.

"Just Aista; Lady Aistanen is far too formal and we definitely know each other too well for formality." The blush deepened. Aista's smile increased slightly as her eyes began to twinkle. She looked down to hide the slight grin. Eönwë looked quite cute when blushing – though she doubted he'd appreciate her saying that.

After a minute or so of silence, she felt him move closer and she looked up through her eyelashes at him. He was biting his lip gently and he looked unsure of himself.

Suddenly he stuttered some random excuse and began to move off. Before he could manage more than one step, however, Aista had taken his hand in a light grip. He turned back to her, looking more unsure than ever.

"Is this the legendary Warlord of the War of Wrath that is so nervous? I wouldn't have thought you had the capability to stutter." He went from pink to fully red at that comment. Letting out another wind chime laugh, she raised her other hand to touch his face. "Shall I stop teasing you now?"

Before he could respond, she stood up on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips across his.

"Have fun asking _both_ my fathers." Aista whispered before going back for more.

Quick note: My beta asked why Boromir isn't included in the mass resurection, its because he actually succomed to the ring and well, the Valar in this version decide that he wasn't faithful enough to get resurection unlike the others. Anyway, he would have been the only one left on his oneses if he had been brought back.


End file.
